Protection
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Yami would do anything to protect his hikari, but what if Yugi doesn't want protection? How does this effect yami and hikari? Bad Summery :-:Puzzleshipping:-:


**I always wanted to write a Puzzleshipping one-shot since it was the first pairing I really got into. Plus my beta loves this pairing so this story is dedicated to her :)**

**Warnings: Possible OOCness**

**Yugi to Yami: /**words**/**

**Yami to Yugi: ~/**words**/~**

**I own nothing but I wish I did :(**

* * *

It all started with that stupid fight. The stupid fight that had been blown way out of proportion…

~Flashback~

"_Perhaps I should watch my mouth next time…" Yugi thought sullenly as he made his way to his room. Opening the door, he threw his bag carelessly into the corner and plopped down onto his bed. He winced when his head came in contact with something pointy and hard under his pillow and his eyebrows knitted._

"_What the…oh." The amethyst-eyed boy remembered that he had forgot to bring the Millennium Puzzle to school with him that day and brought it out from under his pillow. Taking in the familiar sight of the pyramid shape, Yugi smiled. However, the puzzle soon began to glow and a few moments later the spirit form of the pharaoh appeared next to his bed._

"_Yugi! I thought something terrible had happened to you!" The spirit said concern clear in his mirror amethyst eyes._

_Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Why Yami? I just went to school like I do everyday."_

_The ex-pharaoh sat down on the bed next to his hikari, gently placing his hand on the smaller boy's. "Yes, but you left without the puzzle. I thought that maybe someone had taken you away."_

_The hikari felt a pinch of guilt enter his heart. He had unintentionally worried one of his most trusted friends all because he forgot to bring the puzzle with him._

"_I just was in a rush this morning. I forgot to bring the puzzle with me today. I'm sorry pharaoh." Yugi said sadly, his head tilting down._

_Yami blinked before a familiar warm smile graced his features. Placing his hand on the hikari's shoulder, he spoke. "No need to be sorry aibou. I was just worried something bad had happened. No harm done right?"_

_Yugi looked up to meet strong eyes and smiled himself. The former pharaoh gently brushed away a few blonde bangs from his hikari's face but stopped when he saw something on Yugi's face that wasn't suppose to be there. It was dark purple color, the edges tinted yellow. It looked like a…_

"_Aibou, where did you get this bruise?"_

_Yugi stiffened at the question and quickly scurried away from his yami. The ex-pharaoh looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "Aibou?"_

"_I-It's nothing pharaoh. I just ran into…uhm…a-a door today. It swung open and I didn't see it."_

_Yami narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something wasn't adding up here and he could tell by Yugi's voice he was hiding something from him. "Yugi, did someone hurt you?"_

_The hikari's eyes widened. "No! No…Yami…I'm fine. No one hit me…"_

_Now the ex-pharaoh knew something was wrong. Crossing his arms, he sternly narrowed his eyes at his hikari. "Yugi, I know you're lying to me."_

_Yugi winced. His darker half only ever called him by his real name if he was serious about something. Looking down at his feet, the hikari remained quiet._

_Yami growled in frustration. "Yugi!"_

_The amethyst-eyed boy flinched and stared up at his yami, eyes fearful. The ex-pharaoh realized his mistake and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry aibou. I just don't want anyone to hurt you is all."_

"_But…but no one hurt me…"_

_That got Yami frustrated again. "Why are you lying to me? Do you not trust me anymore?"_

_Yugi looked up at him, horrified he had even suggested that. "Of course I trust you! Your one of the only people I trust with my life! Why else would I give you control of my body?"_

_The former pharaoh sniffed. "If you trust me that much then why are you trying to lie to me?"_

_The multi colored-haired boy blinked. "Yami, why does it matter? It's just a bruise. I mean it's not like they severely hurt me or anything."_

_The yami looked at his hikari in disbelief. "Why does it matter? Your safety matters Yugi! I'm supposed to protect you! When you come home with a bruise on your face…I feel like I failed in protecting you."_

_Yugi felt annoyance creep up on him. "Will you stop? I'm fine! Do you see any other bruises or scratches on me? I'm fine! You don't have to babysit me!"_

_Yami flinched at the comment, a bit of hurt in his amethyst orbs. "Aibou…I'm sorry. I just want to make sure your safe."_

_Usually, the hikari would have left the conversation at that and told his darker half that everything was okay and apologies would be exchanged. However, today he felt more annoyance towards Yami and it was taking him over._

"_Why wouldn't I be safe? What have I not gone through to help you save the world from darkness?"_

_The ex-pharaoh furrowed his eyebrows. "Aibou…"_

_Yugi continued on. "You remember! I almost died at least a dozen times trying to help you! Did you forget all those times?"_

_Yami blinked. Why was Yugi doing this? Had he struck a nerve deep inside his little hikari? "Yugi calm down. I don't want to start anything."_

_The hikari's eyes flashed. "Yes you do! You're overprotective of me and you know it! Anytime I come home with the littlest scratch you freak out!"_

_The ex-pharaoh narrowed his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I care for your safety and want to make sure nothing bad happens to you?"_

_Yugi narrowed his eyes as well, anger replacing the annoyance. "When will you learn that you can't keep me safe from everything? You can't protect me from every single little thing so stop treating me like a new-born baby!"_

"_I would if you stopped acting like one!"_

_The hikari gapped. "I am not a baby! I can protect myself without your help!"_

_The ex-pharaoh was starting to feel annoyance take him over as well. "Will you stop? You're acting like a brat! All I wanted to know is who hurt you today at school! I was only wondering because I care about you!"_

_Yugi narrowed his eyes even more. "If you care so much about me and want to keep me safe, why did you play that card that allowed Dartz to take my soul away?"_

_Almost at once, all anger and annoyance left Yami's body and hurt filled its place. He really hoped his hikari would never bring that up again. "Yugi…you told me you'd say nothing of that again…"_

_Seeing he had struck the ex-pharaoh's weak spot, he continued to mercilessly prod it. "Well its true isn't it? You practically gave my soul away to that psycho! I was left to be fed to that massive beast while you did nothing!"_

_Yami flinched at the harsh words and hung his eyes, tears pricking his eyes. "Please aibou…I said I was sorry."_

_Yugi continued, acting like he had not heard his darker half. "Where were you then? Where was my protection then?"_

_The amethyst-eyed yami flinched again, this time anger coming back and mixing with his hurt. "Please stop Yugi."_

_The hikari wasn't finished yet. "You need to stop smothering me! I need to live my own life, not one with you watching my every move! Stop being so overprotective and leave me alone!"_

"_STOP IT!" Yami shrieked and threw his hand out, smacking Yugi across the face and causing his head to swivel to the side. After turning his head back around the hikari looked back at him, actual fear in his eyes as he gingerly held his now burning cheek. His yami had just…hurt him._

_The amethyst-eyed yami seemed to come to the same conclusion and his eyes widened. He reached out his hand, almost wanting to say something but brought it back, a troubled look on his face. He had let his anger take over and Yugi paid the price for it. It was sound terribly familiar to…_

"_Your right aibou. I can't protect you from everything. I can't even protect you from myself." _

_The hikari merely stared at his yami, gently cradling his cheek._

_After a few seconds of silence the former pharaoh spoke in a quiet voice. "Please aibou. Please don't say anything more. I'm sorry I asked about what happened today."_

_Yugi blinked. He was finally aware of the hurt in his yami's voice and began to feel guilt replace the anger. Before he could speak though, his yami stood up and walked over to where his hikari was and picked up the puzzle._

"_I'm sorry I'm smothering you aibou. I'll leave you alone from now on, I promise." Right after he spoke in that quiet, hurt-filled tone, he vanished into the puzzle, the ancient artifact clattering onto the floor._

_Yugi quickly rushed over to the puzzle. He picked it up gently in his hands and blinked. "Pharaoh?"_

_No answer._

_The hikari gasped. Was his yami serious? Fear overwhelming him he desperately tried the mind-link._

_/Yami? Please Yami will you answer me? /_

_~/…/~_

_Yugi shook the puzzle but when no answer came he hung his head in defeat. Looking at the artifact one last time, he gently set it on the dresser and made his way to the door._

"_I'm sorry Yami." He whispered before exiting his room, leaving it in silence._

~End Flashback~

After leaving his room to think for a while the amethyst-eyed hikari returned, eyes instantly becoming sad when he saw the Millennium Puzzle lying on the dresser. Walking up to it, he took it in his hands once more and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Yami please. I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you to leave me alone and you don't smoother me. You're a good yami and you're just protecting me and I understand that. Please Yami, please come out."

Again, no answer.

Yugi sighed sadly. Giving up instantly he made his way over to his bed and laid down on it. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, he began to get tired and slowly closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow he could talk to his yami.

* * *

Opening up his eyes, Yugi was surprised to find himself in his soul room. Sitting up and looking around, he began to remember that he was in the inner chambers of his mind and relaxed.

However, almost at once, he bolted up right. If he was in his mind then Yami should be there too! He could finally talk to him and set everything straight. With that thought in mind, the hikari made his way towards the door of his soul room and grasped the handle. Turning it, he took in the familiar sight of the ex-pharaoh's soul room.

"Pharaoh? Are you in here?"

"What are you doing here Yugi?"

The amethyst-eyed hikari spun around to face the former pharaoh. "Yami? I'm sorry what I said. I…I didn't mean what I said, really."

Yami's eyes merely narrowed. "I'll ask you again hikari…what are you doing here?"

Yugi slightly flinched. "I…I just woke up here. I wanted to take a nap and when I opened my eyes…"

The ex-pharaoh cut his hikari off. "Stay away from this room Yugi. Go back to your room and stay there."

The amethyst-eyed hikari blinked. Why did his dark half sound so…hatful? "Yami…I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The former pharaoh didn't move a muscle nor change his facial expression. "Why do you care? I'm leaving you alone like you requested so why don't you do me a favor and leave _me _alone?"

Yugi starred at his yami in confusion and horror. "Pharaoh I…I didn't mean that. I was just angry and…"

Yami took a threatening step towards his hikari and almost instantly, the eye of Wdjat appeared on his forehead. "Leave Yugi, now."

Frightened, the hikari quickly scurried to his soul room and closed the door behind him. Once he was sure the door was safely shut, he sank to the floor and tears began to pour out of his eyes. He had brought his yami's inner rage back out and he was losing himself to it. It was his fault.

"I'm sorry Yami." He whispered before curling up in a ball on the floor among the many different toys strewn across the floor and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Even though he knew it would make no difference, Yugi took the puzzle with him to school. It was only when he was walking home from his school did he put it around his neck and clutched the chain unconsciously.

/Yami? Will you please talk to me? Please…I miss you. /

~/…/~

Sadness once again washed over the hikari. His yami hated him and it was his fault. He had hurt his dearest friend and now Yami never wanted to see him again.

Sighing softly, he continued walking towards the Game Shop. Ignoring the fact that a light drizzle had started up, he kept his sad eyes firmly on the ground. Of course, with this in mind, he didn't notice the shadows that seemed to be following him until it was too late.

A yelp was pulled from his throat as a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into the dark alleyway he always avoided when walking to and from school. He landed on his backside with a grunt before he was facing the "shadows."

Yugi's eyes widened as he recognized some of the bullies at school, plus the one that had punched him across the face yesterday. But the one that was closest to him was Ushio, the only person in the whole school that had put more than one wound on his body.

"Hello there shrimp. What are you doing walking home by yourself in the rain? Aren't you usually with that pathetic gang of yours?"

The hikari narrowed his eyes. "They are not pathetic! Why can't you just leave me alone you jerk?" He cried out as almost at once pain erupted from his stomach, making him curl into a protective ball.

"I would watch your mouth if I was you shrimp." The bully hissed, kicking the fallen hikari in the side and smiling when he heard a pain-filled cry come from his victim.

"Please…don't hurt me." Yugi whimpered, crying out again as he received another swift kick to the ribs. Ushio grinned with sadistic pleasure as he continued to kick the little ones in any place that wasn't being protected.

/Yami! Help me Yami! Please! /

~/…/~

The multi color-haired boy squeaked when he felt someone grab him by the collar of his shirt and throw him against the brick wall. He felt his arms being held at his side and more pain erupted from his stomach as the bully's fist mercilessly punched his tender tummy.

/Yami! They're hurting me! Help me! /

~/…/~

Finally, they released his arms and let him fall to his knees and grip his stomach to try and stop the pain. However, one of them pushed him onto his still throbbing belly and placed a foot on his back to keep him down. At first Yugi was confused at what they were doing until he felt a hand grip the waistline of his pants and a zipper being pulled down echoed through the alley.

/YAMI! /

Obviously, hearing his hikari speak in a frightened tone he had never heard before got Yami to answer the amethyst-eyed boy back.

~/What? /~

/HELP ME! PLEASE! THEY'RE GOING TO…/

When the mind link was abruptly cut off, uneasiness filled the ex-pharaoh. Swallowing back the anger inside him, he appeared in spirit form outside the puzzle. Once he saw what was going on, his eyes widened and a gasped escaped from his throat.

The gang of bullies had succeeded into pulling Yugi's uniform pants halfway down his thighs and his underwear was soon following. A small but noticeable bump on the hikari's head explained why the mind link was cut off. One of the bullies positioned himself above the unconscious hikari, ready to do the unthinkable and the former pharaoh couldn't take it. He had to help his hikari, no matter what the voice of anger said inside his head.

Growling, he quickly took over the body. He was going to make these twisted mortals pay for ever harming his hikari.

-Line-

When he finally came to wakefulness Yugi peeked open one eye, afraid to open both of them incase the bullies were still around him. He was surprised to see that he was no longer in the dark alley but once again inside his soul room. He furrowed his eyebrows because he knew he only ever came here when he fell asleep or when Yami took control of the body.

Did Yami come and help him?

Almost instantly as the question entered his mind, he dismissed it. Yami hated him and didn't care if he got beat up. They must have knocked him unconscious and he was just sleeping now.

But…they were going to rape him. He couldn't sleep through that. Plus he remembered his yami answering him through the link before he was knocked unconscious.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the handle of his door being turned and his eyes widened. Was Yami coming in? What was he going to say? Feeling too afraid to face his dark half at the moment, he quickly turned in his bed so he was facing the wall and shut his eyes tightly.

He shivered slightly when he heard the door being opened, then closed. The familiar sound of Yami's shoes clicking against the floor reached his ears and he nearly whimpered. He held his breath when he felt the bed dip under the ex-pharaoh's weight when he sat next to him.

"Yugi? Will you look at me?"

The hikari blinked open his eyes but did not turn and face his yami.

"Hikari, I know you're not sleeping. Turn around and look at me now."

Sighing softly, Yugi turned and looked at his dark half. "Y-Yes pharaoh?"

Yami's eyes were narrowed. "Why were you walking home alone? Didn't you have enough brains to know that it's dangerous to walk home alone?"

The amethyst-eyed hikari flinched, tears prickling his eyes. "Is that all you can say? More things to make me feel bad?"

The ex-pharaoh blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes and sprung from his place, his eyes burning with newly resurrected annoyance and hurt. "Do you know how terrible I've felt about what I said? I've been trying to contact you to apologize but you just ignore me!"

Yami didn't move. "Maybe its best you felt the pain I felt when I heard those hurtful words come out of your mouth. Did you ever consider how terrible _I _felt?"

The hikari opened his mouth to argue but closed it and hung his head. Lying back down on the bed, he turned so he was facing the wall again. "Go away Yami."

The former pharaoh growled in annoyance. "See? There you go again. You don't care about my feelings when you say hurtful words. You're only focusing on your anger and you're letting in consume you!"

Yugi slowly faced his yami, tears pouring down his face. "I should be saying the same thing to you." He whispered.

Yami blinked, eyes confused. "W-What are you talking about?"

The hikari stared at him. "When I called you to come and help me, you were so angry that you ignored me. I was hurt and yet my protector didn't come and save me. You let your anger dictate you."

Part of Yami's heart swelled with happiness when his hikari referred to him as his protector. His facial expression never changed though. "Well I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that _your_ anger consumed you as well."

Yugi didn't move at all when his yami stopped speaking. Instead, more tears gushed down his cheeks. "I don't hate you Yami." He said in a quiet voice.

The ex-pharaoh drew back in surprise. "Yugi…I never said…you never said you hated me…"

"I know but you were thinking I did. I know you Yami and I know that when we had that argument yesterday and I sad those hurtful things, you thought I hated you. Well I don't."

"Yugi…"

"I could never hate you Yami. Sure, you say annoying stuff sometimes but that doesn't make me hate you. I…I love you."

Yami was staring at Yugi in shock and surprise. Did his hikari just say what he thought he said?

"Yugi…did you just say you…love me?"

For the first time since the argument, Yugi smiled. "Yes. I love you Yami. I love you with all my heart and…I would never hate you."

Now the ex-pharaoh could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Any trace of anger quickly left his body and he gave his hikari a small smile as well. Reaching down, he went to brush the blonde bangs away from the little one's face but Yugi remembered the other night and unintentionally flinched away.

That made the yami sad. He placed his hand back by his side and hung his head in shame. "Yugi, please don't be afraid of me. I'm sorry I hit you…I didn't mean it…"

The hikari quickly recognized his mistake and stood up on his knees. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around his yami, nuzzling his face in the crook of the ex-pharaoh's neck. "I'm not scared of you Yami."

The yami blinked but didn't hesitate to grab his hikari and cuddle him closer.

"Aibou…I'm so sorry I didn't help you when you called out for me."

The amethyst-eyed hikari smiled warmly when his familiar nickname echoed through his skull. Snuggling closer to his yami, he breathed in the former pharaoh's familiar scent. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean what I said because I always want you there to protect me."

Yami faced the hikari, lips twisted into a small smile. "I forgive you aibou."

The hikari smiled back, gently stroking the side of his yami's face. "I forgive you too Yami."

Yami smiled brightly and sighed with relief. The argument was over and the anger inside him was gone. Playfulness sparkling in his eyes, he gently threw his hikari on the bed and nuzzled the hikari's belly. Yugi squealed and giggled at his yami's turn of affection and gently stroked the multi-colored locks.

The ex-pharaoh leaned up to face his hikari, their noses brushing. "I love you aibou."

The hikari smiled before leaning up and kissing his yami on the cheek. "I love you too Yami. I love you so much."

The amethyst-eyed yami smiled back before slowly leaning down. He was a little hesitant but knew he wanted to do it. He wanted to show his hikari how much he loved him, how much he cared for him. When their lips were only centimeters apart, he stopped. Was it right to do this so soon? How would his aibou react?

Yugi giggled at his yami's hesitation and grabbed the back of the ex-pharaoh's head, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. At first, Yami's eyes widened but once he finally got used to the wonderful feeling, he closed his eyes and kissed back just as enthusiastically as his hikari.

It took a couple minutes but soon the two parted, the need for oxygen breaking up their kiss. Half-lidded amethyst eyes met shining amethyst orbs and the hikari snuggled up against his yami, purring softly.

The ex-pharaoh smiled warmly down at his aibou and wrapped his arms protectively around him. "Thank you aibou."

The hikari looked up. "Thank you too."

Yami looked at him, a tad bit puzzled. "For what?"

Yugi giggled before pressing a gentle kiss on his yami's nose. "For saving me and protecting me from Ushio's gang."

The ex-pharaoh smiled warmly before nuzzling his cheek against his hikari's. "Anything for you aibou. I won't let anything happen to you and if there is anyone or anything that tries to hurt you…they'll have to answer to me."

The amethyst-eyed hikari blinked and looked up at his dark half. "You didn't…kill them did you Yami?"

The former pharaoh chuckled before shaking his head. "Of course not. I just scared them away is all."

Yugi nodded, relief shining in his innocent orbs. "That's good."

Yami nodded before burying his nose in his hikari's soft multi-colored locks of hair. The smaller boy giggled before snuggling closer to his yami. There was silence for a few moments before a soft yawn came from the hikari's mouth.

The former pharaoh chuckled fondly before combing his hands through the amethyst-eyed boy's hair. "You should get some sleep aibou."

"But what about our body?"

Yami's smile widened even further when Yugi used the word "our" instead of "my." It made him feel even closer to his precious hikari. "Don't worry aibou. I took care of our body. It's back at home where it belongs."

Yugi smiled sleepily, his half-lidded eyes close to shutting for the night. The ex-pharaoh gently placed his fingers on the delicate eyelids and pushed them down, making the hikari giggle. "Yami…!"

The amethyst-eyed yami smirked and pulled his hikari closer to his chest. "Rest now my little one."

Yugi probably wanted to argue but the need to sleep was obviously stronger and he closed him eyes, snuggling closer to the former pharaoh. "Goodnight Yami."

Yami closed his eyes as well, unconsciously brushing away a strand of blonde away from his hikari's face. "Goodnight aibou."

Yugi's soul room had never felt safer.


End file.
